Next Dolls vs Legendary Golems
Next Dolls vs Legendary Golems 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Hainuwele, Tsukuyomi, Arc-En-Ciel, Amphisbaena and Rapunzel form the Indie Video Game Monster Girl Quest and Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Regigigas from the Video Game series Pokémon. Description ''Monster Girl Quest vs Pokémon! Two teams of artificial fighters today! Whose of the Robots or the Golems will triumph? Who do you think should win? Next Dolls Legendary Golems Interlude Wiz: Throughout fiction, there have been many sentient beings that were created to fulfill an important role. '''Boomstick: With these artificially made machines being some of the most persistent life forms to date. Wiz: The Next Dolls, the chimeras designed to defeat the Heavenly Knights. Boomstick: And the Legendary Golems aka, those annoyingly hard to catch Pokemon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Next Dolls (Cue Promestein 1) Wiz: When an evil scientist attempts to create life, they usually end up failing or regretting that decision. That is unless you're the cold, calculated Angel Promestein. Boomstick: In that case, you'd probably enjoy building chimeric monsters. Why? For Science! Wiz: As one of the weaker Angels who wasn't satisfied with peers telling her everything was Ilias' doing, she set out on the quest for knowledge in order to find an answer for everything, with one of her first discoveries being gravity. Boomstick: But because the other Angels believed everything is caused by Ilias, Promestein was shunned, but she never gave up on her goal to search for knowledge. Wiz: When she helped humanity survive by bestowing them with fire, Ilias banished her in a cell, though this didn't stop her from experimenting. While in there, she was dissecting all sorts of animals that crawled in. Boomstick: After Black Alice bargained for Promestein's freedom, she continued to experiment, but now possessed the tools necessary to further her studies, even becoming some sort of seaweed creature. Wiz: Eventually, she heard of the new monsters named as the Four Heavenly Knights. Knowing that they'd get in the way of Ilias', Black Alice's as well as her own plans, she made chimeric monsters that were designed specifically to counter them, along with one other specifically designed for breeding purposes. Boomstick: They were called the Next Dolls and it was their duty to destroy their counterparts while looking like Frankenstein's monsters. Get it? Because Promestein? (Cue Promestein Heavy Rock/Metal Tribute) (Shows list of Hainuwele's attacks) Wiz: ...Hainuwele is based off of a Harpy, focusing more on speed and agility, being able to match and surpass her adversary: Alma Elma. The cost being the lack of armor, leaving her frail when hit with physical force. She also lacks any emotions or senses, only taking joy in acts of violence. (Shows list of Amphisbaena's attacks) Boomstick: Next, there's Amphisbaena, who was designed to defeat the slime queen Erubetie. Her equipment and body are able to instantly destroy slime cells, though she values her equipment as they were made from rare materials. In addition, if the equipment is used excessively, Amphisbaena will run out of what little stamina she has, making her unsuitable to drawn out fights. (Shows list of Tsukuyomi's attacks) Wiz: Then there's Tsukuyomi, probably one of the more fearsome of the Next Dolls. She was the counterpart to Tamamo, the nine-tailed Kitsune, being built from Tamamo's cellular structure. This allowed her to use Tamamo's deadly magic and earth abilities, having a great offensive arsenal as well as great defense. She also has anti-magic charms, which do exactly as they say: warding off magic. Tsukuyomi is slow, but due to her overwhelming power, it makes her a force to be reckoned with. (Shows list of Arc-En-Ciel's attacks) Boomstick: Finally, there's Arc-En-Ciel, which looks like one of the most grotesque humans ever made. Anyway, she was made to combat against Granberia, possessing a love for fighting and enough physical strength to easily overpower the 1,000 year old Giganto Weapon. Her body is designed to be incredibly strong and durable, resulting in immense offence and defense capabilities. But the metabolic demand from these enhancements only leaves Arc-En-Ciel with a 5 year lifespan. Wiz: But the final Next Doll isn't focused on countering anyone. Instead, Rapunzel is based on reproduction, specifically designed to create more Next Dolls. However, this is pretty much useless against female or genderless opponents. The only thing she can do against these opponents is summon the artificial spirits Zylphe which makes all attacks hit three times, Gnomaren, which makes all bind moves unbreakable or just bind the opponent. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Promestein created the Next Dolls to be sacrifices against the Heavenly Knights as it's heavily implied that she knew of their secret abilities, but neglected to put that information in the Next Doll's programming. Wiz: Even so, Promestein didn't expect to lose all of them and even designed them to be capable of attacking Angels. Boomstick: Despite boasting over their superiority over the Heavenly Knights, they tend to fight seriously against other opponents, and these are fearsome chimeras to face when they use all of their strength. Legendary Golems Wiz: In the world of Pocket Monsters, there are dozens of legendary Pokémon to be found and caught by the player. Among them are the 4 Regis. Boomstick: Regis? What kind of legendary group is that? Well anyway, drawn up from the inspiration of good old Reginald Fils-Aime, these colossi embody the types of Normal, Rock, Ice and Steel. Wiz: Many years ago, it is said that Regigigas towed the continents existing in the Pokémon world with ropes, showing great physical strength and having a high stat total of 670. Its origin unknown. Boomstick: Afterwards, he made three golems that would look like itself out of 'special' ice, rocks and magma. Man, if only I could use it to smash the houses of my enemies... Wiz: However, Regigigas went into a long slumber not long after creating these golems, making his creations the keys to awaken him. These golems were Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Boomstick: Wow, talk about convenient names! (Cue Regi Battle Theme) Wiz: Regirock serves as the physical attacker and defender with some special defense, whereas Regice is the special attacker and defender with some defense. Registeel is the mixed attacker and defender, making him the most adept fighter out of the three, each having the stat total of 580. (Shows list of Regirock's naturally learned moves) Boomstick: To start off, Regirock learns a fair few moves, such as Bulldoze, Curse, Iron Defense and Superpower. Plus, if Regirock gets damaged, it can use nearby rocks to repair itself, though the strength of the rocks are questionable. (Shows list of Regice's naturally learned moves) Wiz: Regice can learn Ice Beam, Charge Beam to increase its special attack as well as some moves Regirock can learn. Supposedly, it can't be melted by fire as it can keep itself at -328 degrees Fahrenheit, no matter how hot the fire is. Even though it's still weak to fire, it can't even be melted by lava. It resided within an iceberg for thousands of years. (Shows list of Registeel's naturally learned moves) Boomstick: And Registeel can learn similar moves, but can also learn Iron Head, Amnesia and Flash Canon. It has also resided underground for thousands of years without a scratch, despite being under pressure for this length of time. Wiz: Despite the name, Registeel is actually made up of minerals that are stronger than any known metal. And even though it's sturdy, it can strech and shrink. Boomstick: Now how's that supposed to make sense? (Cue Minor Legendary Theme) Wiz: I have no idea, but when the three golems are having trouble, they can unite their power together in order to awaken Regigigas! Boomstick: And when he's active, you better hope he doesn't pummel you first. In addition, he's the only Regi without a name that mentions its type. Figures! (Shows list of Regigigas' naturally learned moves) Wiz: Regigigas is a Normal type, but is far from helpless. He can learn some moves which are learned by his creations, along with Payback, Confuse Ray and a signature move named Crush Grip that deals more damage when the opponent has high health. Boomstick: The only downside to this behemoth is...Well, his ability. Wiz: Whereas the other Regis have the ability Clear Body which prevents the opponent from decreasing their stats, Regigigas has the ability Slow Start, which halves both its Attack and Speed, making it a vulnerability for the first five turns on the battlefield, though it can make up for it with all its status-inflicting moves to stall its opponents. However, the majority of these moves are damaging moves, so there's only a small pecent chance an opponent will be affected. Boomstick: As well as this, all Regis are weak against fighting type moves, with Regirock being weak to water, grass, steel and ground, Regice being weak to steel, fire and rock and Registeel being weak to ground and fire. Not to mention the fact that their speed isn't doing them any favors. Wiz: However, Regigigas is able to control all the Regis, allowing him to have better control over a battlefield and making him a much bigger threat when these golems are at his disposal. In addition, Regigigas can speak telepathically to other beings. Boomstick: Regigigas has also been shown to be a decent crafter, since he was the one who created the golems. He's able to work with high temperature magma that ranges from 1,300 to 2,400 degrees Fahrenheit. Wiz: It has also been shown to be able enough to work with extremely cold ice, going as far as -300 degrees Fahrenheit. In addition, Regigigas can handle and battle on any terrain. Boomstick: With the sheer strength of the golems, they might just stall their opponents long enough for a counterattack and win. (Video of scene before fighting Regigigas) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets finish this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, a word from our sponsors! Wiz: ... Boomstick: Just kidding. It's time for a Death Battle! Robot style! Fight Hainuwele: So, are we there yet? Promestein told us they are around here, but we've been searching for half an hour... And nothing! Amphisbaena: Hainuwele, calm down. We've arrived at the location. The robots enters what appear to be a cave. They are greeted by three statues that are made out of steel, ice and rock respectively. Arc-En-Ciel: Greeting, Golems! We are here to request your help! The three golems wake up and look towards the Dolls. None of them seems willing to side with the Dolls. Tsukuyomi: If you do not comply, we will have to take you by force! Regice responds by firing an Ice Beam at her, who barely dodges it. Amphisbaena: Well that settles it. Ladies, let's do what we were built for! Rapunzel: I wasn't really made for these kind of things, but whatever. Knowing that a fight is inevitable at this point, the Regis gather in the middle of the cave. Suddenly, another golem comes into the cave, smashing through the back wall in the process. Regigigas then roars in anger at the Dolls. (Cue MGQ Boss 3) Arc-En-Ciel: Well, that wasn't expected, but you won't be much of a challenge! FIGHT Hainuwele starts the fight by firing a gust of wind at Regice, but the golem barely flinches and counterattacks with an Ice Beam. She is damaged, but is still alive. However, the ice that has formed on her wings forces her to retreat. Amphisbaena then takes her place and tries to bring Regice down, but she is hit by a rock thrown by Regirock. She diverges her attention to him and tries to slashes him, not that she's successful. On the other side of the cave, Tsukuyomi is fighting Registeel along with Rapunzel. Registeel keeps using Iron Defense while the two dolls attack him, but he doesn't even flinch from their attacks. Meanwhile, Arc-En-Ciel approaches Regigigas and uses her Explosive Fist, that Regigigas counters with a half-hearted Fire Punch. Arc-En-Ciel: (Strange, I would have excepted someone of this size to be stronger, maybe he isn't using his full strength) Regigigas knocks her away with a Dizzy Punch. but she remained still. Since she has noticed that Regigigas isn't at his max power, she decide to keeps him away from the others. Meanwhile, the golems and the dolls are still fighting, but the golems seems to have the lead. Hainuwele, having recovered from the damage, takes to the air and uses gusts of wind to attack the group, but Regigigas protects everyone with his Wide Guard. Hainuwele, angry at the Royal Giant for blocking her attack, lunges at him with the intentions of reaping his face off, but she is hit by Regice's Zap Cannon from behind before she can reach him. She lands near Regigigas, in blood and her mechanical limbs broken up. As she slowly crawls towards the golem, the latter uses Stomp on her, finally killing her. Using this as a distraction, Amphisbaena sneaks up on Regice, and attacks him with three of her legs, impaling the golem. With all of them vibrating at the same times, Regice is reduced to a mere pile of broken ice chunks. But before she can makes another move, Regirock punches her in the face. He keeps attacking her while she tries her best to defends herself. On the other side, Registeel is still fighting off the two chimeras. Tsukuyomi keeps up pretty well with the golem, not so much for Rapunzel. She activates Gnomaren and charges at Registeel, but the latter uses Superpower on her, smashing her into pieces. There is now a chimera for each golem. Arc-En-Ciel is still fighting Regigigas, but she holds her punches in order to be able to face him at his best. But to her dismay, she sees her friends getting beaten one by one by the golems. In response to this, she gives up her battle with the Giant and goes for Registeel. She enters the battle with an Explosive Fist, and continues hitting him with a bunch of them before finishing with a double Explosive Fist, the shock wave is strong enough to makes a part of the cave crumble and destroy Registeel. Arc-En-Ciel: Are you okay? Tsukuyomi: I don't think I would have lasted any longer. These golems are much more powerful than we thought. Especially that one right there. He's about to reaches his maximum power output! Arc-En-Ciel: That's what I want, I want to fight him at his best! Tsukuyomi: Y-you're insane... They both hear a crunching sound behind them and turns around to sees Regirock near the crushed corpse of Rapunzel, walking away from the mangled remains of Amphisbaena. He slowly makes his way to the dolls. Tsukuyomi: Alright then, you want to fight him at his best? Then go and finish what you started! I'm going to fight this one. She charges to Regirock with her claws while Regirock punches her. Both of them enters in collision with each other, creating a big shock wave. But before they can continue any further, the entire cave starts shaking. They turn around to see Regigigas, glowing a yellow light. Suddenly, Regigigas roars, making the entire cave collapse on top of the golems and dolls. After the dust has dissipated, all of the combatants emerge from the debris, still alive. But then, Regigigas runs at Tsukuyomi, grabs her and smashes her on his knee. The robot is snapped in half, and her corpse is lying on the ground. He then faces with Arc-En-Ciel. Regirock advances towards the remaining robot, but Regigigas stops him, and goes for Arc-En-Ciel himself. Arc-En-Ciel: So, you want to do a one-on-one fight like I do? Alright then, bring it on! She comes and hits with a Dragon Palm while Regigigas hits her with a Thunder Punch. Each of their hits creates a shock wave strong enough to sends the remains of the caves flying, and Regirock is having difficulty standing in place. Arc engages in a combo using her Sixteen Palm Black Flames. Regigigas is hit by all of them and is knocked away. He then charges at Arc with Giga Impact, but the Dolls dodges easily while Regigigas crashes into a tree, snapping it in half. She then reappears behind him and hits him with a Dragon Palm. Regigigas reacts with a Revenge to her lower jaw, sending her flying. He then jumps towards her and uses Heavy Slam to bring her down. The shock wave is big enough to destroy a good part of the forest. But she still manages to get up and face against the Golem. She uppercuts him and uses her Sixteen Palm Black Flames again before finishing with an Explosive Fist. He counters with a Zen Headbutt, and another one, and another one and then uses Fire Punch on her. Arc-En-Ciel, while still alive, is badly beaten. The golem is too strong for her! Arc-En-Ciel: H-how!? My body was built to be unmatched... What makes you so strong? Regigigas: ... Regigigas walks up to Arc-En-Ciel, about to finish her. Arc tries a desperate last attack, but the Golem blocks her two fists easily before crushing them. He lifts her up with his hand up to his head. Arc-En-Ciel: Y-you gave me a good fight, the best I ever had. Thank you. After her last words, Regigigas does a Thunder Punch through her belly, finally killing the last Next Doll. KO Regigigas is seen rebuilding the lost golems with the help of Regirock. They also try to rebuild the Next Dolls, hopefully as better people. Meanwhile, Promestein is seen in the distance, watching the two golems. She says, "Oh well" before departing. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Wow! Seven fighters died in this battle! It's a new record! Wiz: The Next Dolls were very strong and vicious opponents. But the golems' tenacity and strength trumped their arsenal. Boomstick: Three of the five Dolls were pretty much useless against the golems. Hainuwele was designed to be a perfect counter to speedsters like Alma Elma. but it was stated that she would have a very difficult time beating strong and bulky foes, like the regis! Wiz: Rapunzel was built for breeding, not fighting. And her only offensive moves are sexual in nature. Not really effective against a genderless being. Boomstick: And finally, Amphisbaena was designed to fight semi-liquid beings like slimes, not solid and hard being like golems. Wiz: But both Tsukuyomi and Arc-En-Ciel posed a significant threat to the golems. Particularly, Arc with her fighting techniques that could obliterate the three golems if she had the chance. Boomstick: Fortunately for the Pokémon, Regigigas was much stronger than the five Dolls. Wiz: Legends said that Regigigas was able to move entire continents and ties them together! Compared to Arc's mountain busting strength, Regigigas is pretty much a god. Boomstick: But even if Regigigas needed time to reach his maximum power, his control over the golems and Arc's warrior mentality meant he could hold off the others Dolls until he reached his full power. Wiz: The last nails in the coffin for the Dolls was the fact that the majority of their attacks are slashing attacks, something that wouldn't affect the steel and rock golems much. Boomstick: The golems really rocked those cyborgs. Wiz: The winners are the Legendary Golems. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015